Kanashimi o Yasashisa ni
Kanashimi o Yasashisa ni ( jp.悲しみをやさしさに pl.Zmień smutek na życzliwość ) jest to utwór wykonywany przez zespoł little by little do trzeciego openingu z serii Naruto, swoją premierę miał 2 kwietnia 2003 roku. Obejmuje odcinki od 54 do 77. Opis Naruto leży na ziemi i wpatruje się w pomarańczowe niebo, w końcu się podnosi i dołącza do Sakury i Sasuke. Kolejne kadry pokazują nam fragmenty dzieciństwa Naruto, Gaary, Hinaty, Nejego, Ino i Sakury, by później płynnie przejść do potyczek drużyny siódmej. W następnym ujęciu widzimy kolejno opiekunów drużyn; Kurenai, Asumę, Kakashiego, Gaia, wraz z podopiecznymi. W openigu pojawia się jeszcze Trzeci Hokage wraz z Iruką przy kamieniu pamięci, oraz młodzi sannini. Całość zamyka biegnąca w świetle księżyca drużyna siódma. Tekst piosenki Japoński= そうさ　悲しみをやさしさに 自分らしさを力に 迷いながらでもいい　歩き出して もう一回　もう一回 誰かの期待にずっと応え 誉められるのが好きなのですか なりたい自分を摺り替えても 笑顔はいつでも素敵ですか 始まりだけ　夢見て起きる その先なら　いつか自分の腕で そうだ　大事な物は　いつも 形のないものだけ 手に入れても　なくしても 気付かぬまま そうさ　悲しみをやさしさに 自分らしさを力に 迷いながらでもいい　歩き出して もう一回　もう一回 |-| Rōmaji= Sōsa kanashimi o yasashisa ni Jibun rashisa o chikara ni Mayoinagara demo ii arukidashite Mō ikkai Dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae Homerareruno ga suki nano desuka? Naritai jibun o surikaetemo Egao wa itsudemo suteki desuka? Hajimaridake yume mite okiru Sono saki nara itsuka jibun no ude de Sōda daiji na mono wa itsumo Katachi no nai mono dake Te ni iretemo nakushitemo Kizukanu mama Sōsa kanashimi o yasashisa ni Jibun rashisa o chikara ni Mayoinagara demo ii arukidashite Mō ikkai |-| Polski= Więc zmieniaj smutek w życzliwość Swoją unikatowość w siłę. To normalne by się zgubić więc rozpocznij wędrówkę Jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz Lubisz być chwalonym za Spełnianie oczekiwań wszystkich? Czy twój uśmiech zawsze będzie piękny Nawet jeśli ukryjesz swoje prawdziwe “ja”? Jak tylko zaczynasz śnić budzisz się Ale samemu osiągniesz przyszłość Najważniejsze rzeczy nigdy Nie mają kształtu. Nawet jeśli je posiadasz lub tracisz Nie będziesz tego wiedział Więc zmieniaj smutek w życzliwość Swoją unikatowość w siłę. To normalne by się zgubić więc rozpocznij wędrówkę Jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz |-| Angielski= Turn your sadness into kindness Your uniqueness into strength It's okay to get lost, begin to walk Once again, one more time Do you like to be praised by answering everyone's expectations? will your smile always be beautiful even if you hide your true self? just dreaming the beginning then waking up the continuation can be reached someday by myself the most important thing is always without any shape even if you have it or lose it you'll never know turning sadness into kindeness your uniqueness into strenght it's okay to get lost so begin walking once again, once again Ciekawostki * Opening nie pojawił się w wersji amerykańskiej Naruto z dubbingiem, zastąpiony został Go!!! Postacie * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Yoroi Akadō * Kiba Inuzuka * Neji Hyūga * Hinata Hyūga * Gaara * Rock Lee * Dosu Kinuta * Temari * Kankuro * Shino Aburame * Kurenai Yuhi * Asuma Sarutobi * Ino Yamanaka * Choji Akimichi * Kakashi Hatake * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Maito Gai * Tenten * Jiraiya * Ibiki Morino * Anko Mitarashi * Iruka Umino * Kabuto Yakushi * Orochimaru * Baki